


Sleeping In Office Chairs

by moon_raes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes





	Sleeping In Office Chairs

Narrowly avoiding the door being shut on your face, you quickly slid into the Medbay. It was late and everybody on Gamma shift had just arrived, while Beta shift had returned to their quarters for the night.

Or at least  _most_  of them had.

You walked up to the door of Leonard’s office and weren’t the least bit surprised to see him still sitting there in his chair, facing away from his desk (and the door) while staring at a PADD in his hand. You rolled your eyes in amusement but stopped when you saw him trying to rub at his shoulder, having little to no success judging by the growl of frustration you heard from him.

You frowned and quietly crept up behind him, unnoticed, and put your hands on both his shoulders.

He took in a sharp breath the moment you came in contact with him. It went without saying that he knew who it was but just to be sure he glanced back at you. “Hey darlin’.”

“Hey.” You whispered in his ear. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just sore.” He said a little uneasily, readjusting himself under your hands.

“Here.” You smiled and kissed his cheek before standing up straight. “Let me help.”

You began to massage his shoulders and could feel the knots underneath of his skin.

Leonard groaned quietly under your touch as you ran a hand down the back of his neck. “Good lord, Y/n.”

“You need to sleep in bed more often.” You noted, pushing on his tight muscles. “These office chairs aren’t good for your back.”

He rolled his neck and looked up at you with a small smile on his face. “You’re no better.”

You giggled and kissed his forehead, followed by his nose, then finished with his lips. The kiss to the lips lasted longer than the previous two, and it wasn’t long before Leonard was spinning his chair around and pulling you onto his lap to finish it.

“You do know your door is still open, right?” You reminded him after escaping his lips.

He smiled up at you as his hands gripped your waist. “I’m well aware, but don’t worry. M’Benga’s not due for another half an hour.”

“That’s not reassuring me one bit.” You said with a poke to his nose. “What do you say to me getting a head start to your room where we can sleep in an actual bed?”

Leonard kissed your lips once more. “I have a request.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Do you now?”

“I want another massage when I get there. Clothing optional this time.” He grinned against your skin and gave a third kiss. “Deal?”

“Deal.” You sealed the agreement with a kiss of your own and got up off his lap. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Leonard.”

You could feel his eyes on you as you left his office. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
